


Nothing to say in the dark

by lenghan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Dream, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenghan/pseuds/lenghan
Summary: 依旧是现代AU的35.我现在还不太习惯使用AO3的Tag系统。老五晚上做了一个梦，梦见一如既往在和老三做爱。但是这个梦的结局好像有点不大一样？提及老五因为车祸去世的前妻。就是单纯的开车而已，不，是开高铁。





	Nothing to say in the dark

Curufin知道自己在做梦。别问他是怎么知道的，但是他就是知道自己在做梦。  
Curufin从小就是一个敏感的人。这种敏感也表现在身体上。在他18岁的时候，曾经因为一时好奇和Caranthir尝了禁果。之后两个人心照不宣表示不说。直到他在20岁结婚，生了Tyelpe，令他骄傲的孩子。  
他爱他的妻子，当然爱她。他们一共在一起了5年。直到那个喝的醉醺醺的混蛋没有看自己往哪里开，冲上了人行道，当时他的妻子就在路边等他开车来接她……  
这成了Curufin的心理阴影。Celebrimbor每天都哭着问妈妈什么时候能够醒来。最后他不得不接受这样一个现实，而且他知道，她也不希望自己继续留在过去的阴影中。  
于是就如后来所发生的一样。现在他和Celegorm在一起。每天关上房门之后便是一阵狂乱的动作，当第二天醒来的时候身体内就会带着满足的钝痛感以及背部的伤痕。身边就是Celegorm的睡颜。这种生活他已经习惯了。  
但是他现在侧卧床上，一丝不挂。身下那个小洞不知道被谁涂上了润滑剂。香甜的气息充满着整个房间。床很软，也很舒服。自己毫无疑问已经洗过了。Celegorm还每次嘲笑为什么自己在做爱之前还要把后面洗干净。但是之后Celegorm就对着那个孔穴开始抚慰。而Curufin也很乐意让自己的身体被贯穿。  
一双手在抚慰自己。这双手很熟悉，现在这双手的主人每个晚上都和自己缠绵到死。但是Curufin并不急着去迎合Celegorm的动作。他的耐力还是不错的，不像Celegorm一样，每次猴急地插进去之后便开始打桩，自己还没产生快感Celegorm就射了出来。以至于需要第二回。  
但是现在不一样。Celegorm在抚慰他的腰部，在掰开自己的臀。Curufin在好奇自己的屁股在经历了每天晚上的交欢之后会出现什么情况。早上冲澡时他都会掰开双腿，将手指插入那个不堪重负的小洞里，让Celegorm的爱液和润滑油流出自己体内。有一次做爱后Celegorm看到自己的精液从两个人刚刚交合过得地方沿着大腿往下面流，没有忍住自己的欲望，硬是不顾Curufin的反对让他撅着屁股，把肛门正对着自己，又重新进入那个承载自己欲望的小洞舔了一遍。现在也一样。感觉到自己的肛门正在吞吐着Celegorm的手指使得Curufin又兴奋了一点。体内柔软的内壁在刺激自己的快感，不知道为何今天Curufin格外敏感，也可能是在做梦的缘故。  
Curufin的行为刺激了Celegorm，他变得更加急不可耐。他用手指揉搓着Curufin的大腿内侧。Curufin翻过身来，面对着Celegorm的英俊的脸。  
自己体内的润滑剂在促进自己的性欲。Curufin的下腹变得发热。他好久没有这么兴奋过了。Celegorm爬到他的身上，他冲他张开腿，露出那个兴奋不已的小洞。催情的效果很明显，柔软的内壁希望找什么大一点的东西塞进去，手指已完全不能满足了。  
Celegorm弯下身来，压在Curufin身上。开始舔舐他的乳头。在Celegorm的抚慰Curufin面色潮红想要高潮。体内的空虚完全不能满足他的欲望。后穴就像一个黑洞，想要吞噬一切。  
而Celegorm一如既往，满足了他的欲望。正如他每天晚上都会满足他的欲望一样。身体已经习惯了被贯穿的快感。Curufin的喉咙里发出一声呻吟，他可以尽情尖叫了。  
黑暗中一片旖旎的春色，身体在不断接受快感。就算身体耐力再强大，也难以忍受。  
活塞运动还在继续，身体由于刺激变得越来越兴奋。肛门吞吐着巨大的阳具。敏感点被不断碾压，灵魂感觉已经飞出了身体之外。快感不断攀升，而后穴因为快感在不断地收缩，他快到高潮了。  
想要，很想要。身体在倾诉快感。希望得到更多。已经不能满足插在体内的阳具了。伴随着高潮，他喘息着射了出来。  
但是奇怪的是，并没有感觉到Celegorm射到自己的体内。取而代之的是下腹的充盈感。  
整个房间里面只有自己一人而已。

 

Curufin醒来的时候看见的是自己的房间，身边是Celegorm的笑颜。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我看你的表情不错，是不是做了什么好梦。”  
Curufin稍微思考了一下，说道：“我梦见我们在做爱。”  
“你难道对于我的技术不满足吗？在梦里还梦见我们在做爱。”  
“在梦里我高潮的时候后面把你给吞了。”Curufin把被子掀开，露出自己漂亮的裸体。Celegorm见状，赶紧用手揉搓着Curufin后面的小洞。  
“你这里这么小，哪里能够把我给吞下去啊。”  
curufin无奈道：“你是不是又精虫上脑了？”  
Celegorm看着Curufin的臀部，咽了一口口水：“我倒不介意把你的后面再次变成一个小黑洞。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，部分情节参考了美国众神中的示巴女王。


End file.
